A bottle of wine between siblings
by Olego
Summary: Kevin and Sarah spend some quality time together.


Sarah sits on the couch in Kevin and Scotty's apartment. She's wiggling the half-empty wine glass between her fingers, hearing Kevin roam around the kitchen. Eventually he comes out of there, proudly holding up a newly opened bottle of wine.

He refills her glass and his own, and sits down next to her. After Scotty had been called to the restaurant when another chef was ill, Kevin had suggested to Sarah they'd spend the Friday night together, cracking a bottle of Merlot and complaining about life.

"Oh, and you know who I ran into?" Sarah asks excitedly.

"Should I guess?" Kevin dryly replies. He gets an annoyed look from his sister.

"Sarah Gimble."

It takes a while before Kevin remembers. The name is so familiar, and yet, so buried deep within him.

"You remember her, right?" Sarah asks when he's been quiet for a while.

"How could I forget?" Kevin says. "She broke my heart."

And she really did. Maybe he wasn't the most perfect summer fling for a girl, but at the end of the summer he had found out that he wasn't the only summer fling she had. He'd done his best to fall in love with her, giving his body and soul, literally. It hadn't succeeded though. When going back home to Pasadena, he was just as confused about who he was and why he didn't seem to feel like all his friends and his siblings.

"Well, you broke hers too. You take her virginity one summer, and her boyfriend's the next."

"Yeah, I don't think he was a virgin." Kevin cheekily points out. Tucker Booth had been good, knowing his was around the tree house. Sarah had been more shy, expecting him to lead the way and know what to do.

With both, he had improvised, and well, looking back on the experience, he hadn't been all that bad.

"What are you smiling at?" Sarah sounds jealous. "My memory of him isn't that good."

"No?" Kevin sips his wine. "I thought he was alright."

"Sloppy kisses, too much tongue." Sarah gestures with her hand as she explains.

"Which, in my opinion, is much to prefer over Sarah Gimble's nibbling on my lips." Kevin puts his chin out when he speaks, and Sarah recognizes it as his lawyer side. "My lips were bruised for days. Mom thought I'd been poisoned."

"I remember that!" Sarah calls out while laughing. "She has read about some bug that bites you and then draws the oxygen out of your blood, making your lips… bruised." She chuckles again and finished the wine, inspecting the glass. "Are these designed wine glasses?" She holds it up to see the bottom. "You are such snobs."

"We're not!" Kevin defends himself. "They're a wedding present from some friends. _They're_ snobs."

"Right." Sarah says, putting down the glass. "I'm sure _they_ are." Kevin shoots her a look, but lets it be.

He's not a snob. Enjoying life with a touch of pink is not posh, just… difficult to motivate for oneself, especially with Scotty always teasing him about it.

"Are you both off work the rest of the weekend?" Sarah's voice interrupts his thoughts.

"Yeah." He simply answers.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Breakfast in bed and cleaning the loft." Kevin sounds secure when he says it, like he actually means it.

"Sounds better than what I'm doing." Sarah whines and Kevin sends her a questioning look.

"I'm having dinner with mom tomorrow night, and that's it. So I guess cleaning, laundry, washing the car, tidying the attic…"

"Well, at least you have a week with your kids to look forward to." Kevin interrupts her.

"Yeah, you want them? They're usually quite cheap this time of the year, with Christmas coming up and all." Sarah offers. "And they like doing the dishes." She adds.

"As lovely as it would be to have Paige and Cooper as maids, I don't think so."

"I guess that's good. Had you accepted I would never let you baby sit again." Sarah states.

"Bu-hu." Kevin quips and Sarah hits him with a pillow. When drawing it back onto her lap she sees the image on it.

"Oh, it's this!" Sarah exclaims.

"Don't even." Kevin warns her.

"You're so gay." Sarah puts the pillow behind her back and cuddles into it. Kevin looks at her with a stiff face.

"Well, yeah."


End file.
